


Second Chances

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Dinner, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Break Up, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Second Chances

Houka pushed open the door to his roommate's bedroom, a huff passing through his lips as he found his green haired roommate still asleep in bed. "Are you still not awake?" Houka asked with a frown. "We need to leave for the party soon." Houka informed.

Uzu groaned slightly and slipped further under the covers. "I don't want to go." Uzu whined.

The blue haired male rolled his eyes. "Don't act like a child, Sanageyama. We need to go." Houka replied. "Come on, get up." Houka said firmly, his patience with his roommate wearing thin.

"Can't you just take my present to the party for me?" Uzu asked as he poked his head out from under the covers.

Houka frowned at the male. "No, now get changed." Houka replied.

"You're so mean, Inumuta..." Uzu grumbled as he slithered back under the covers. 

Houka rolled his eyes at his roommate's childish whining. "You have to come, Sanageyama. It'll upset Satsuki if you don't..." Houka trailed off, eyeballing his friend who was still hidden beneath the bedsheets.

"You need to suck it up, Sanageyama." Houka remarked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned on the doorframe. "How long has it been anyway? It's been a really long time since your breakup, hasn't it? I think it's time for you to get over it..." Houka advised.

Uzu groaned again. "Easier said than done." Uzu grumbled in response. "Believe me when I say that I've tried to get over her, but it's just..." He trailed off and Houka watched as the green haired male hugged the blankets closer to him.

"It's kind of hard to forget her when all you think about is her..." Uzu said, his voice soft.

Houka pursed his lips. "You still love her, don't you?" He asked. He blinked in surprise as Uzu flung the covers off of him and sat up in his bed.

"Of course I do!" Uzu said, an offended look on his face as though he couldn't believe what Houka just said. "Did you really just not hear me pour my heart out about how I can't forget her?!" Uzu asked as he waved his arms around dramatically.

"No, I did. But I got you out of bed, and that was my objective for coming into this room. My work here is done." Houka said as he turned to leave. He pulled the door closed but stopped short and looked back at Uzu. "Be ready in 30 minutes." He ordered before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

\---

Uzu huffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't want to be here." Uzu grumbled to Houka as the group was brought to their table. Houka rolled his eyes in response as he sat down beside Uzu. The waiter brought their menus and Uzu looked up as he heard someone rush over to their table.

"Hey, sis! Sorry I'm late." Ryuko voiced as she hurriedly found her seat.

Satsuki shook her head, a smile on her face. "It's fine, what matters is that you're here." Satsuki said as Ryuko sat down in the empty seat across from Uzu. She looked at him, her eyes widening in surprise as though she wasn't expecting him to be there. 

Uzu sent her an awkward smile and waved at her before sinking behind his menu, Ryuko doing the same as she received her own menu.

\---

The group was long done with their dinner, still lingering at the table as some waited for their desserts and receipts to come in. Some of the people in the group had moved around at the table. 

Nonon, Mako, and Ryuko had moved closer to Iori, the girls poking fun at the news that Iori had entered a committed relationship with Satsuki.

Houka had moved to sit beside Gamagoori, the two chatting together.

Satsuki had moved to sit beside Uzu, the two chatting amiably. "Long time no see, huh, Sanageyama?" Satsuki inquired with a small grin.

Uzu nodded and chuckled slightly. "I know, sorry about not keeping in touch." Uzu said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "You, uh, you know why I haven't exactly been keeping in touch." The green haired male mumbled.

Satsuki nodded and leaned back in her chair. "I do." She replied with a small, saddened smile. A small silence passed between them as Uzu scratched the back of his head, his lips pursed. The dark haired girl turned back to Uzu.

"You know, Ryuko's been quite upset ever since the breakup." Satsuki spoke up, causing Uzu to turn to her in surprise. "How long has it been since you two broke up? Almost a year? That's quite some time for you two to still be hung up over each other..." Satsuki commented.

Uzu chuckled lightly and scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Well, we both took the breakup pretty hard." Uzu shared with a forced chuckle. "I was almost sure that Ryuko had gotten over me." Uzu mused with a small grin.

Satsuki shook her head. "If you don't mind my asking, Sanageyama, what made you break up with her? Ryuko told me that you were the one who ended the relationship." Satsuki inquired.

The green haired male shook his head, his gray eyes moving to look over at Ryuko who was sitting on the other end of the table. A fond expression crossed over his features as he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back in his chair. "No, it's fine." Uzu mumbled. "Ryuko and I were heading for a pretty serious relationship, and it was pretty obvious to me that she wasn't quite ready for that, especially since I was her first boyfriend. I didn't want to force her into anything that she wasn't ready for." Uzu shared, turning back to Satsuki.

Satsuki nodded and reached for her glass. "I see." She hummed before sipping her drink. "How long were you two together before the break up again?" Satsuki asked as she set her drink down.

Uzu hummed as he thought about it. "We were together for almost two years." Uzu replied as he glanced back at Satsuki.

"Two years? Wow." Satsuki murmured as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No wonder she was so upset." She trailed off, her eyes moving over to her sister.

\---

Uzu let out a warm breath as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, the cool night air starting to make his body a little cold. He heard the door open behind him and he turned around to see Ryuko, the girl looking as though she were contemplating going back in until he had spotted her.

"Hey." Uzu greeted and turned to her. Ryuko pressed her lips together in a thin line and shut the door. She turned to Uzu and offered him a small smile.

"Hi." She greeted as she hugged herself and rubbed her arms. Uzu finally realized that the girl was only wearing a cute dress for the dinner, she didn't have a jacket on her. He huffed and smiled at her before waving her over. She approached him and he shrugged off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders.

Ryuko bit her lip and looked up at Uzu as he stuffed his cool hands back into his pockets. "What about you?" She grumbled.

Uzu waved her off. "I'll be fine. I've got a cab coming anyway... What are you doing out here?"

Ryuko looked up at Uzu, hugging her jacket closer to herself. "I was gonna head home too." The dark haired girl answered. "Fancy restaurants like these aren't really my kind of thing." Ryuko mumbled as she jutted her thumb to the restaurant they were standing in front of.

The green haired male chuckled slightly. "I know," he mused with a small smile. He shook his head and turned back to Ryuko. "Did you need a cab?" He offered.

Ryuko shook her head. "Nah, I was just going to walk home. I don't live very far from here anyway." Ryuko murmured as she averted her eyes. Uzu pursed his lips but nodded anyway. He took rolled on the balls of his feet, whistling a small tune before he turned back to Ryuko.

"I, uh..." He trailed off, biting his lip. "I was talking to your sister earlier. She was telling me how you...you hadn't gotten over me yet." He spoke up.

Ryuko pursed her lips, hugging Uzu's jacket closer to her as a cool breeze blew past them. "She did huh?" The dark haired girl trailed off.

Uzu chuckled slightly at her response. "Yeah, I think it's kind of funny because I... I haven't actually gotten over you yet." Uzu confessed, his cheeks flushing red. Ryuko flushed as she looked up at Uzu in surprise. He smiled at her, a gentle expression crossing over his features. "I miss you, Ryuko."

The dark haired girl felt her heart skip a beat as she met Uzu's eyes. She dropped her gaze, flustered, as she bit her lip. "... I miss you too, Uzu." She admitted, her cheeks red. Uzu smiled in response and looked over his shoulder to see his cab pull up to the curb. He walked over to Ryuko and guided her over to the car, surprising her slightly.

"Wh-What are you...?" She asked him as he pulled the cab door open for her.

Uzu smiled at her. "You're going home right? You can take this one, I'll wait for the next cab." Uzu told her as he gently nudged the girl into the car. She looked up at him in surprise as he closed the door on her. She quickly rolled down the window, wanting to keep their conversation going.

"Uzu, I-"

"It's fine, Ryuko. I won't take too long for the next cab to get here." He assured with a grin.

The dark haired girl shook her head. "No, Uzu, I..." She bit her lip and trailed off. "A-About earlier, when I said that I missed you. I..."

Uzu smiled softly at the girl, already knowing where she was taking the conversation. "You have my number, Ryuko." He interjected. "If you think you're ready to take the next step, I'll be waiting for you." He assured the girl as he stepped back from the car, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Ryuko looked up at him in surprise. "Good night, Ryuko." He told her with a soft smile, watching as the cab pulled out of the curb and drove off.

Uzu let out a soft breath, a shiver moving down his spine as another cool breeze blew past. He looked over toward the direction to wear the car had driven off to. He let a small smile appear on his lips. "Ah, she still has my jacket..." He mumbled to himself. "Looks like I'll have to go see her anyway." He mused with a small smile.

FIN.


End file.
